The present invention relates to an electronic toy soldier. More particularly, it relates to an interactive electronic toy soldier which can give varied responses to selected stimuli.
Statement of the Prior Art
Prior art interactive toys generally fall into two large categories. The first is the video game, where "virtual" characters or icons are manipulated in response to changing scenarios presented on a computer monitor or television screen. The second category is dolls and other figurines which may have various means for generating a response. For instance, a baby doll which giggles when its mid-section is depressed.
Toy soldiers have been used by children for many years but only relatively recently have the toy soldiers incorporated any type of electronic circuitry. This circuitry may include some type of speech generating circuitry but typically only generates a single sound or sounds. The sound may be intermittent or generated in response to a push button.